


Voices through the Wall

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Series: FAGE Stories [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FAGE12, may have slight insanity, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Kidnap, torture, a little of this and that usually brings a couple together while they wait to be rescued. FAGE12
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Bella Swan
Series: FAGE Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Voices through the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mama4dukes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama4dukes/gifts).



**FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew**

**Title:** Voices through the Wall

 **Written for:** Mama4Dukes

 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary: Kidnap, torture, a little of this and that usually brings a couple together while they wait to be rescued.  
Prompt used:** Couple wind up in the same jail cell together for an entire weekend, accused of crimes they didn't commit.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**~DxB~**

Damon woke to the sound of screaming, not the pain-filled kind that he had grown used to long ago but to the angry kind, one filled with hate and acid.

"Un-fucking-hand me now!" The female screeched. "You will regret this!"

The sound of a scuffle and familiar sound of flesh meeting flesh, bone-breaking, and the scent of blood had him sitting up as the woman laughed high and satisfied.

"You fuckin' bitch!" The familiar high pitch wail of one of his guards screeched and Damon waited for the blow that was sure to come only to be surprised as the other guard stopped him.

"You can't, the boss said that she must remain unharmed. It's bad enough we took her in the first place, but he doesn't want the fucking full wrath of hell to rein down upon him if she's marred." The second guard replied, and this piqued Damon's interest.

More wild laughter escaped the woman's mouth as she was shoved into the cell next to him roughly only inciting more angry muttering as she taunted the poor fucker who she managed to break their nose. Though it deserves him right, she only wished she was able to get the other asshole who snatched her as well.

"You know it's a bad idea to taunt them," Damon uttered as he pulled himself to a sitting position with a wince, halting the sudden pacing.

"Why do you say that?" The woman inquired with mild surprise.

Damon wheezed out a small laugh as he licked his lips. "Because that usually leads to starving and torture."

The woman snorted and Damon listened as she took a place on the floor. "They wouldn't dare, like asshole two said, they don't want one hair out of place."

"That usually doesn't stop them," Damon muttered bitterly.

The woman hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "So, what brings you to this craptacular place?"

"Well, they thought I killed a man." Damon laughed, though, in reality, he had broken in to help an old friend escape only to find out that it was a trap. "You?"

"They think that I was the one to set the east wing on fire on the orders of a vampire." She replied but something in her voice had him on edge. "Tell me, did you kill a man?"

"Yes, but not the one they think," Damon replied with a laugh. "And you? Did you set fire to the east wing under orders of a vampire?"

Dark laughter filtered through the small grate between the cells. "Yes, but not under orders, did it for shits and giggles. Well no, there was an asshole in that room who deserved to burn, but also for shits and giggles."

"I like you; you have a refreshing sense of humour." Damon chuckled as he flopped to the side, resting his head next to the hole in the floor, catching a glimpse of a pale hand and jean-clad legs. "I'm Damon."

"Hello Damon, I'm Bella." The woman – Bella – replied. "How long have you been here Damon?"

"I'm not sure, seems like forever." He replied with a frown, his mind foggy as he tried to remember the date and the days that have passed.

Bella hummed and rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin in her hands as she stared at the Vampire on the other side, his blue eyes dark in his confusion and his skin paler than she knew it should be. "When was the last time you ate, Damon?"

Damon blinked at the sudden closeness of the voice and turned his head, freezing as he took in the dark eyes of the woman. She was pale, highlighting the dusty rose of her cheeks and deep red of her painted lips, but her eyes gleamed in the little light there was. Eyes of a hunter, eyes of a demon or would she be his salvation?

"Too long," He replied after a while, watching as the muscles in her face twitched as she frowned. "Last time I was here was decades ago and they fed us once a day, maybe once every few."

"Last time?" Bella asked slowly, her voice dripping with something dark.

He nodded and began to tell her his story, how he was held here long ago with another vampire and experimented on. How they had cut out his eyes and so on, for fun, and he was only able to escape because he was given both rations of blood.

But once he started, he couldn't stop, he spilled his entire tale. How he fell in love with a woman who was like he, but she had tricked his brother and him both into duelling and she ended up changing them both for fun, how he had come here to find his brother only to discover that the woman he loved had never loved him. Her soul was apparently destined for Stephen, over and over...

He told her how his brother human began to 'love' him and make him believe that she would leave to be with him only to never do such a thing and decided she was done with him once and for all. That was the last thing he truly remembered as he drunk himself into the bottom of a bottle and when he turned his eyes back upon the woman her face was twisted into that of something dark, fire seemed to burn behind her eyes at the very mention of his torment and something, he didn't know what seemed to settle into the very depth of his bones.

"Do you believe in destiny, Damon?" She asked slowly after a brief moment.

"Destiny? What has she ever done for me but bring me woe and heartache?" He spat back bitterly, perhaps a tad hysterically as the door opened once more and the men from before dragged him away, the last he remembered was the woman screaming furiously from her cell.

**~DxB~**

Bella paced and paced the small space as she thought over the vampire's story. The agony that reflected in his voice was that of something she knew all too well, the constant betrayal. First her mother, then Edward and the Cullen's followed by the _pack,_ well no, not all of the pack just Jake who was supposed to be her best friend.

He sold her out to Victoria, a bargaining chip to stop the bitch from killing innocent people on the reservation. One she gladly took.

She was held in Victoria's grasp for three days before her new family found her, tearing her to pieces and allowing Bella herself to feed each one to the flames. But torture changes someone makes them bitter and cruel and Bella's new family accepted her wholeheartedly without even a mere flinch or second guess.

Thus, when she found out that one of their trusted employees betrayed them, she gladly set fire to the hall once she made sure no one could escape. It wouldn't lead back to them, but she was stupid enough, no not stupid, she _knew_ that she had to be captured for Peter told her that she would meet the one she had been looking for.

 _He'll understand your pain and love you for it…_ those were his words and Bella, though not trusting of Cold Ones anymore, took his word for it because Peter had never led her wrong. Not since that fateful day, he messaged her to not trust the wolf and she ignored it.

With a huff she took a spot on the solid ground and letting her eyes slip closed as she waited for the assholes to bring Damon back, counting down the moment for when her kin came to her rescue, she _knew_ they would never let her be taken from them. They had proved that once already and she had proved her loyalty to them strongly.

Angrily she let herself get some sleep, only for a moment and was awoken to the sound of a voice.

 _"_ I don't know if anyone will come for me… they never do unless I'm needed… I don't think I'm needed anymore." The voice was barely above a whisper but her time at being the victim of Victoria's clutches had her hearing heightened.

"You are needed," Bella replied just as soft, turning her face towards the small hole between their cells. "I will not leave you here to rot and we shall seek our vengeance out on all those that have done us wrong."

Damon gave the woman a bloody bitter smile.

Humming she moved closer and took stock of the vampire's bare torso to see it coated in blood and freshly still healing wounds. "I promise."

"People always break their promise to me, my Darkling." He replied still just as bitter, just as broken as before.

"Darkling?" She asked with a hum as plans formed in her mind.

"You speak of the dark and relish it, not many humans I come across are like that. Oh, no, they speak of the dark, but you seem to _understand_ it." He replied, still smiling bloodily at her. "Like a true Darkling, it makes me wonder if you are real and not just a figment of my imagination, a banshee to take me to hell."

"I understand the darkness well Damon, I've tasted the agony it is herald by, have been touched by the betrayal it starts with." She informed slowly. "And I am real, and though I may not be the one to take you to Hell my Darkness, I am the one that will bring you to salvation, now drink."

She shoved her arm and wrist closer to him, her fingers dancing teasingly over his cheeks and filling him with warmth, she smelled of ambrosia, of the finest of wines but the ripest of fruits… but he could smell the energy in her veins and the promise behind it all.

He latched onto her wrist eagerly and she moaned at the feeling, pleasure and pain all at once. She watched as his wounds began to heal and was pleased, but she owed him a tale that he freely gave and it was only right she did the same.

As he ran his tongue over her wrist she began her tale, of how from a young age she had to be the adult and look after her mother only to be shipped off to her absent father, she told him how she fell in love with a cold one and his family, all the dangers she had been placed in and then with fury began to tell him how he left her in the woods. She spat out how she had made friends with a pack of shapeshifters and how one sold her out to a vengeful bitch with a mate for a mate vendetta, not realising she wasn't his fucking mate.

She watched as his eyes began to darken with rage when she described in full detail her torture as he had done and then her rescue. She watched as his eyes widened in understanding as she told him _who_ her family were exactly and watched as a grin pulled at his lips, one that was unlike the others but made something within her tingle.

It was a dangerous smile.

"Why?" He asked after a moment, not letting her hand go as it rested on his throat. It was a simple word but one she understood.

"There's something about you Damon, something that screams at me. We're the same you and I, can't you feel it?" She asked curiously, feeling the way his throat moved with each inhale and exhale.

Damon turned his eyes to the woman, understanding dawning on him as he flicked his tongue across his teeth to taste the sweetness of her blood, igniting his veins like a wildfire. She was his, the one person he had ached for and had thought to had found in the likes of a doppelganger. But no, it was she, the woman who healed him, who understood his Darkness because it matched her own.

His Darkling.

 _Do you believe in destiny, Damon?_ She had asked him and he had said no, but now he did. She was his destiny.

"I can," He replied with conviction, causing her to grin.

"Do you believe me when I say I will not leave you here?" She asked once more.

He nodded without hesitation. "I do because you can't just like I couldn't leave you."

Pleasure ignited the fire within her eyes once more just as screams echoed down the corridor for their cells. Bella brushed her thumb across his lips one last time as she stood, her hands grasped the cell door as he looked upwards, grinning as the sounds of a fight could be heard.

The wooden door splintered not a second later revealing Klaus, his face splattered with blood as he breathed in deeply.

"You took your time." She hummed and stepped back just as Elijah blurred into view, immaculate as ever.

"Well, It would have been sooner if the Witch we thought loyal to us was not deliberately misguiding us," Elijah replied and opened the door, taking a step to the side as Klaus pulled the human into his arms and looked her over, snarling in fury as he saw the fresh bite.

"No, it was my choice," Bella replied as she took the keys from her elder brother and took a step to the side to open the door of Damon's cage.

Elijah and Klaus blinked as Damon stepped into view, haggard and bloody. "And what do we have here? The eldest Salvatore brother, your dear brother and his human said you left town."

Damon snarled furiously at that. "No, I was taken for a bullshit reason. Perhaps they just wished for another test subject."

"He's coming with us," Bella replied firmly, eyeing her two brothers.

Klaus frowned and breathed in deeply, smelling his sister all over the Vampire before them. His eyes widened as he realised what she was hinting at and though he hated the mere idea, he knew he could not interfere with this. After all, a mate was rare in their world and it seemed above all odds, their little Bella had found hers in a cell.

But he had to admit, she couldn't have picked anyone better. Damon was unlike his brother and those associated with Elena, oh he tried and failed, the darkness clung too tightly to the rouge Elder Salvatore.

"Very well love, come, Kol has been worked up into a rage and Bekah has just been ghastly to deal with. Come, there are still a few left we need to finish off." He informed, gesturing for her to walk on ahead. But Bella knew that was his subtle way of approving of the match though he didn't like it, she gave him a wide grin and kissed his cheek as she waltzed on through the door pulling Damon with her.

"Come my Darkness, let's seek your revenge and see who is left. Then, we can go back and get acquainted properly." Bella laughed as she continued down the hall.

Damon laughed along with her, picking her up and spinning her down the hall with pleasure coursing through his veins. For the first time since he could remember, he felt free and accepted and he knew without a doubt he would never leave this woman's side and when she was ready, gladly help her exact her revenge on those that wronged her.

But for now, there were rats to catch of his own and he would savour the gift she had given him.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, this was waaaay dark but it just popped out of nowhere… so here is a dark twisted one shot!**


End file.
